The Piano Man and The Ballerina
by LadyOfTheUnloved
Summary: Kazuma a lonely broken pianist, Ayano a smiling statue with a ballerina image, two broken people in a broken world... will they find fulfillment in each others arms? or will their parents forbid it? will they notice they're feelings before its too late? i dont know... but read to find out
1. Chapter 1: The Engagement Party

**Disclaimer** : You know damn well I don't own Kaze No Stigma

 **Summary** : Kazuma is a famous pianist, a prodigy per say but when he was young he was brutally forced onto piano lesson day after day by his parents hitting, cursing and in the verge of disowning him if he didn't comply to which caused his depression. Ayano is a famous ballet dancer, she was talented, popular and arrogant but she is full of love. Will Ayano break down Kazuma's barrier of fear? Or will she add to his depression? (My first fanfic)

 **NOTE** ; This is my first fanfic, will you please tell me if I'm doing a good job or I'm doing something wrong because I wrote this at 3 in the morning. quick story, I couldn't sleep so I went to the computer and started writing this story, took me 2 days because well I'm new and don't know what to do lol

 **Song:** I suggest you listen to love story by India when Ayano is about to dance in color me beautiful, the song is quite captivating.

 **Word Bank** :

Sauté: Halfway between a step and a leap, taken on the floor (glissé) or with a jump (sauté)

Passé: a movement in ballet in which the working leg passes the supporting leg, sliding close to the knee.

 **`Lady out `**

Chapter 1: The Engagement Party

Kazuma's POV

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

'' Ugh, a another day of torture''

I had nightmares again. Fuck man, when will it end already, I'm tired.

''You're a disgrace Kazuma''

'' I told you we should've disowned him years ago'

''NO MAMA, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ''

''Start from the top of the key you worthless piece of-''

'' But Mam-

'' I told you A HUNDRED TIMES DON'T CALL THAT-''

'' SORRY SENSEI-(slap)''

Countless nights crying on the porch, so many scars, no time can heal- I mentally slapped myself to come back to reality. I raised my hand to see them shaking uncontrollably…. I can't stand it, I tried so hard to please you, all I ever asked from you was to love me mom … love me … When will I be at peace with myself? I sighed. I got up and went to the bathroom; I looked at the mirror to see myself, pale and dying. Not that it was a surprise though; I took the razor from the shelf… I sighed as I scraped my wrist slowly and painfully. I sucked in the pain because I'm just that... A vessel of pure hatred and sadness. I turn on the shower and let the water wash away my pain.

Ayano's POV

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

'' OKAY, OKAY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF- w-whoa whoa there Ayano, it's too early for this babe, let's just bop that little fucker and drink some lemon tea and enjoy a bath, do you like the sound of that huh Ayano? Of course you do you sexy witch '' as I slammed my buzzing alarm.

I mentally smacked myself for talking when no one's here; I quickly got out of bed, put on my nightgown and danced my way to my bathroom. Aww pure bliss, the smell of my rosemary scented wash room, I dipped my toe before I lowered myself onto the bath, and nothing can go absolutely wrong right now … nothi-

(''Really don't care'' by demi Lovato ringtone)

'' Well, I spoke too soon ''

I grumbly grabbed my phone from the counter and answered the caller

'' You better have a damn good reason to call me REN '' I grumbled

'' Well good morning to you too dear sister ''

'' What do you want? '' As I rolled my eyes, eyeing the view upon my window, the dawn slowly blooming to life with pinkish remedy

'' Todays the party'' he assumed

'' For what? ''

'' Don't tell me you forgot-never mind it's a party for Catherine and me, an engagement part- ''

'' I don't like that bitc- ''

'' Well deal with it, she's your sister in law and don't call her that Ayano please, try not to kill each other when you see her ''

'' So what does this have to do with me / she probably doesn't want me ther-''

'' She doesn't but I do, your my sister Ayano, you have to come support me ''

'' Alright, I'm coming, whatever. What do you like about her anyways, Catherine McDonalds that's like the most American name you ca-''

'' Cuz she's Catherine simpl-''

'' I don't care, bye now''

I hanged up, and proceed to come to my bliss state once more, hmm what should I prepare ? it is a celebration for my brother, damn I don't have a gift ..Do you even have to give gifts ? oh I know, I'll just dance, that's what I'm famous for anyway, ahaha if ya don't have a gift, just dance because that's what I'm good for ahaha I should put that on a card. I chuckled crazily, making the water abnormally wavy

'' Ahaha … god I hate Catherine, hope she dies in her tub'' I sighed

Kazuma's POV

I just got out of the shower, wet and drippy. Hmm what song should I play for Ren's engagement party?

 _Flashback_

 _'' Yoo? Kazuma, would you mind playing for my engagement party today? ''_

 _'' Today? You didn't tell me- ''_

 _'' I did, like a month ago in Europe bro; come on you promised too, we never break the bond of brotherhood man, our bro code ''_

 _'' Alright, alright I got it you little rascal''_

 _'' Aright, I'll see you at the Garden of Eden; you do know where that is right? '' he teased_

 _'' Oh shut up, you know full well I know where it is''_

 _'' Ahaha I remember you falling in the pool because you were too drunk, Baka, anyways just don't look too attractive my soon-to-be-wife will divorce me the moment she sees u''_

 _'' Aha alright bye Ren ''_

 _End of Flashback_

I slumped on my couch, organizing everything I need. Ugh people, I have to be around people again, when this void inside of me will be filled. I went to my music room that consist of nothing but my white piano, limited addition by the way, easy to get if you're a known pianist in the music world, I started playing kiss the rain by Yiruma. Everything was tortured when I was little; the keys of my piano comforted me when I'm repeatedly abused in the head. I poured my heart out in every piece I played because only music can understand me, music.

'' Whimper''

I jumped back to reality when I heard a distant growl from my canine. My pit-bull named sport. He was pretty cute when he was small but now a gigantic maniac I have to deal with every day but who cares, his loyal to me and that's what matters. I sighed and went to the kitchen to feed him, I fetch myself some coco-puffs too.

'' Oh, sorry sport forgot to feed you '' I laid his bowl in front of him

I watched as he chomped his food down in a second, hmm the only being there for me is you sport, don't go anywhere and leave me huh sport. I sighed as I patted his head and continued my way to my sofa.

'' I wonder if she's going to be there '' I hoped

I finished my cereal and headed to my room and opened my closet, over the course of years, I bought so many tuxedos for my performances that I forgot what normal clothing looks. I sighed again.

'' Hmm yoo sport should I go for James Bond look? Or should I go for a white tuxedo with a bit of black lapel? Hmm, what do ya think? ''

My pit-bull came barging in and tilted his big head towards the white one

'' White tuxedo with black lapel it is then '' as I patted his head and started to get ready

Ayano's POV

'' Hmmm, what should I wear? I want it simple but I want Catherine to gouged my eyes out for wearing it … great I have nothing to wear'' I rampaged through out my walk-in closet.

I groaned as I started throwing dresses everywhere, pink glittery tube dress? Or this red floor-length dress? Or should I wear this black figure-fitting bombshell one? I silently prayed in my head not to rip my hair out of my head. I looked for my phone in the never ending supply of dresses on the floor and called for the person that knows everything about everything. I dialed her number and waited.

'' Oh hallo, Ayano what do you need today? I see your troubled with dresses again '' I know for a fact she's grinning on the other end of the line

'' And how do you know that Kirika? '' I said amused

'' I hear glitter falling in the phone '' she implied

'' How do you hear glitter fall-'' I asked the smartass

'' Come through my shop, I got something perfect for the engagement party''

'' How do you know –'' I was interrupted with a soft beep

'' Did that lady just hang up on me; ugh I hate it when you do that ''

I hurriedly took off my rosy robe and put on a knee-length black pencil skirt covered with petals of roses, accompanied with a white laced crop top with matching strappy silver heels. I grabbed my car keys and drove to Color Me Beautiful, where Kirika works. I lived in a penthouse in New York, It took years to get it but dancing for events is pretty fun, it had the view of the entire city, pretty much fireworks in my eyes every time. I remembered those happy moments then and now, can't believe I'm a dancer. I arrived and parked my car in my spot, yea ahaha Kirika is a close friend to actually put a spot only for me, that skank, and I smiled. I ignored the howls and whistles from men who clearly doesn't have anything better to do.

I walked towards the entrance and smiled at the police officer. The entrance conceived of a transparent glass with roses covering everything, with crystal chandelier in the middle of the lobby, glittering the whole place and two staircases circling the hall, leading you to the same destination on the second floor, but the thing the captivated me every time I come here is the mirrors everywhere.

Mirrors. They're everywhere, to my side, upwards and back, I love it because it gives me the vibe to dance every time. Ahaha which I'm slowly feeling right now, should I dance? Kirika's going to kill me, eh who cares, yolo, I slowly stop at the center, breathing and calming my body and absorb the energy from every glance, every whisper and every breath that is passing me.

'' What is she doing? ''

'' Why is she in the center? Does she think she's that special? ''

'' She's so pretty, look ''

'' Mommy ,mommy what is that lady doing? ''

'' Here, we go again, I never get tired of seeing that miss dance '' I heard the police officer as he sighed. I smiled mentally

(I suggest you to listen to India song's love story)

I rotated my head and listen to the words she sang, the emotion, the beat and the vibe the song was giving me. I imitated the wind with my eyes close, I trusted my instincts upon everything, I remembered every curve, every edge everybody in the room. I fall to the ground with a thud imitating the fall of a lover who was told of her husband's death. I reached the sky in a sauté as if the world was pulling me from my depression, then I leaped to my right close the stairs landed on a passé twirled and twirled like the world is molding me to a statue that can and no longer feel love again till I felt the metal on my back and gently leaned back and let the metal rails catch me. as a I the statue is about to crumble. I opened my eyes to the crowd watching my every step. I realized that a man was holding my waist which I thought was the railing... Of the stairs… aww crap. I looked at the floor, embarrassed as hell.

'' Oh my, I'm so sorry I thought you were the metal railing, I don't mean your hand was metal I meant that- I thought that umm…- I'm sorry '' I spurted word after word, bowing again and again

I raised my head to see a pair of sunset colored eyes that showed a twinge of sadness looking at my eyes as if he can see through me.

'' It's alright, you were pretty absorb in the music there '' he chuckled as he let go of me

'' Yea, ahaha'' a person can get absorb in your eyes too, I thought as I blushed

'' AYANO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IF YOU-'' Kirika yelling from up top but I ignored her, his eyes are slowly taking me in

''Hush, Kirika'' I thought absent-mindedly as I stare at his crimson eyes

'' What a pair of lovely eyes you have stranger '' I grinned, not knowing what I said

'' As do you too, milady '' he smiled, bowed and slowly walked towards the exit, leaving me amused.

''I can't believe I just said that '' mentally speaking to myself

Hmm, he sure is handsome but can't dwell on a stranger I won't see again. I don't think much of men, I see them as pawns in my game of life, I see them as partners helping me leap to places I can't reach when I'm dancing, nothing more than that but he was special, he lacked something, I don't but I guess I'll never know. I walked towards the staircase with people clapping, smiling and told me how good I was, I smiled of course and said thank you. I flicked my hair to the side and covered my ears to what Kirika is about to scream at me.

 **Note** : Finally, you know it took me 2 days to finish this, it was like 3 am in the morning and I was so bored that I couldn't sleep, so I decided on making a fanfic in the brink of dawn lol. Should I keep writing it? Please tell me so I don't waste my time if ya'll not going to read it lol

 **Suggestions** : If I'm ever to fast on telling the story feel free to tell me because if I was reading a fanfic and the whole plot was too fast to even understand id be pretty pissed off. Also, tell me if you want me to write any given topic and I'll try my best to stick to it.


	2. Chapter 2: Dance, Dress and Drama

**Disclaimer** : You know damn well I don't own Kaze No Stigma

 **Summary** : Kazuma is a famous pianist, a prodigy per say but when he was young he was brutally forced onto piano lesson day after day by his parents hitting, cursing and in the verge of disowning him if he didn't comply to which caused his depression. Ayano is a famous ballet dancer, she was talented, popular and arrogant but she is full of love. Will Ayano break down Kazuma's barrier of fear? Or will she add to his depression?

 **Note** : Feel free to speak your mind, tell me my errors or my awesomeness I'll enjoy both ^-^ Also I update my stories maybe once a week or twice but I'm not keeping promises, some might be cliffhangers, some might satisfy your needs or just plain crappy depends on my mood XD. I'm writing this story at like 3 in the morning again.

 **Word Bank** :

Hobo: a homeless man (what, some people don't know what It means)

Chapter 2: Dance, Dresses and Drama

 **Natsume's Pov**

I had to run to the store to fix a little rip in my tux, damn sport why do you have to be so aggressive sometimes. I sighed. I walked the corridors of endless tuxes in '' Color Me Beautiful''. I avoided every gaze from girls, I tried to ignore their HI's and Hello's but damn girls are persistent. I swerved to the right and slowly descending from the second floor when I followed the crowds gaze towards a girl dancing in the center.

Whoa

She was wearing a skirt not meant for dancing at all. It was clinging to her body and keeping her legs from flexing. I don't think she noticed when her skirt ripped all the way to her hip, but damn she was so entranced in dancing she didn't even care at all, now she was leaping, soaring in the air, like a bird free from its cage.

I was ….. Struck? Is that how you call it? She was so absorbed in the music, the way she rotates her hips with the beat, the way she grabbed the air as if it was something to hold onto. The way her legs rises and falls, it was sexy. I blushed.

She leaped again. I didn't even notice I was at the front near the railings, that's how distracting she was. She was twirling near me, whoa she's much beautiful up close, her flaming red-pinkish hair was so close I could smell it- hmm strawberries, she was falling well falling slowly, out of instinct I grabbed her waist balancing her. Her face was the definition of perfect. I blushed but quickly covered it with my neutral face as she opens her amber eyes, realizing her position.

'' Oh my, I'm so sorry I thought you were the metal railing, I don't mean your hand was metal I meant that- I thought that umm…- I'm sorry'' she blushed as she stared at the floor embarrassed

'' it's alright, you were pretty absorb in the music there'' I laughed slightly, she was so cute

As she slowly looked up in awe. So was I damn she was cute. Her eyes are intoxicating

'' Yea ahaha '' she grinned

I heard someone yell, but I was too busy trapped in her eyes to even listen.

'' What a pair of lovely eyes you have stranger '' she smiled looking at me

I mentally blushed. I felt my heart skip a beat, but I can't let it get further than that.

'' as do you too milady '' I bowed, slightly smiled and walked towards the exit

She must be shocked, me leaving her dumb-founded but I was surprised to hear the thumping of her heels instead. I looked back to see her figure walking the steps with people admiring her. Wow, she's a first but also my last. My face darkened to its original composure as I walked towards my motorcycle.

'' What a pair of lovely eyes you have stranger '' I thought replaying the events once again as I put on my helmet and started my engine and drove off.

Man, I liked that sweater but it was worth it.

 **Ayano's Pov**

I entered Kirika's office. I waited for her to yell at me for making a scene at her work place again, but I was greeted with nothing but her face smiling like an idiot. I looked at her weirdly

'' What? '' I asked slightly creeped out

'' So, he was pretty hot, are you guys like a thing now? '' she said inching her face closer to mind

'' Huh? Oh don't be stupid Kirika, I just met him ''

'' well why do you have his sweater tied around your waist huh? Little miss I-just-met-him ''

Confused as I was, I looked down to a black button-down sweater hugging my figure. I blushed as I untied that my skirt was ripped all the way to my hips, crap I was so intertwined with the fucking music that I didn't even feel my skirt rip ? Baka. I lifted his sweater. His sweater. Great I don't even know his name, how am I supposed to return it.

'' Shit, my skirt is ripped, mind if ya-''

'' Mimi, report to my office now '' she dialed her phone

A girl comes barging in, takes one look at me and swiftly tore my skirt and timidly walked out the office. It took me a moment to realize what happened. I blushed and rapidly tied his sweater onto my waist.

'' KIRIKA WHAT THE-'' I stammered

'' Hush you brat, it will take her a second''

I grumbled my way to her couch and sat. God, I'm so stupid, why the fuck did I even danced? I should really avoid those damn mirrors. I felt Kirika's gazed slowly deepening with each passing moment. I sighed again.

'' I thought he was the metal railing of the stairs and kind of did my final move on him ''I blushed and smacked my forehead

'' BWHAHAHAHAHA you- BWAHAH –are – BWAHAHA- I CANT BELIEVE YOU'' she laughed like a maniac and fell to the ground.

'' Shut up, now hurry up and show me the dress, I got to make a dance in less than 2 hours cuz the party starts at like 8 Kirika '' I said nudging her stomach

'' Okay, damn your such an idiot '' as she wiped away her tears

'' It wasn't that serious Kirika, for god's sake '' I said maturely

'' Oh, shut up Ayano, I saw you falling head over heels for him '' she wriggled her eyebrows opening her private room

'' what, his eyes were captivating and ya know… nice '' I shrugged and followed her in

'' Oh there's so much more you're not telling me Ayano '' nudging my arm playfully and then putting a cloth to cover my eyes

'' I don't know what you're talking about Kirika. Why do I have to wear these damn things anyway '' poking the fabric that's blinding me

'' To surprise you of course, freakin idiot '' she said in a distant

I giggled, even though she was a pain in the ass, she's pretty funny. I started imagining our first encounter.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _I ran towards the women's wash room. Great, my performance of the year and someone had to spill a Freakin grape juice over my dress, my flowy champagne colored collared dress. I heard a ruckus in a distance and the idiotic side of me took hold and ran to the brawl._

 _''_ _That's a very ugly style ya got there ''a girl with too much make up circling another girl on the ground_

 _''_ _Oh my god, Izumi looks at this piece-'' skank number 2 grabbing the victim's hair and jerking it rapidly_

 _''_ _what the hell do you think you're doing? '' I yelled_

 _The 2 skanks of the century stopped their antics and took a good look at me and stood their ground. I hastily pushed off skank number 2 aside and helped the blondie up. Dusting off her skirt while glaring at the bullies_

 _''_ _Ayano-sama, why are you helping her? Do you not see her style it resembles a hob-''_

 _''_ _Yea senpai and also-''_

 _''_ _does it look like I care, just because she dresses in a way doesn't mean you can't treat as a human being, should I punch your face just because you wear make-up ?''_

 _They shook their heads_

 _''_ _Then I suggest you apologized to my stylist, ''_

 _Their eyes widened and looked at blondie who was shocked all to herself too, as the girls apologized to blondie and walked their path in shame. Blondie promptly took my hand and sprinted to the bathroom, took out a pair of scissors and snipped my dress. My eyes widened but softened because there was a feeling that told me to trust her, Seconds later, my dress was practically turned into a Freakin art painting, she threw it different types of I don't even know and snipped some excess fabric._

 _Time skip to my performance, which I rocked, instead of shaking the hands of the host I took his microphone, I ignored that little sucker that purposely poured the drink onto my dress, cocky bastard. I walked towards blondie and told EVERYONE in the room, of her dress that she designed after the incident. After that, we went out to McDonalds and spoke our hearts out_

 ** _Flash Back End_**

I chuckled at how she looked before and after I met her. She was so innocent. I frowned and realized I created a monster, Ahaha she's the best. I heard her footsteps and wheels slowly dragged in front on me. I adjusted me composure and waited for my best friend to take my blind fold off.

'' Any day now, Kirika, shit my grandma can move fast- Holy Crap'' I said dumb-founded as she took my blind fold off.

It was that beautiful, what else I expect from her other than her very best

'' Remind, me to love you forever blondie '' I said hugging the daylights out of her

'' Uhh gross Ayanoo, I haven't heard you say that in a long time '' she grumbled patting my back awkwardly

I lazily walked to my car hand in hand with my dress and matching shoes. I took a good look at my now mid-thigh pencil skirt with hand-sewn gems resembling a sunflower on the left side of my skirt. I threw my dress on the back seat of my car and took a look at his sweater.

'' Hmmm, Kazuma Yagami? Is that his name? '' I touched the small letters attached onto the fabric.

''I hope to see you again Kazuma '' I thought as I drove to my house

End of Chapter 2

 **Note** : well I finished it at 6:25 in the morning, ahaha I have nothing to do that's why ( seriously) anyways, please inform me with any given errors or topics you'd like me to write about.

 **Update** : I update like 1-2 a week depends on my mood, but I'm really onto writing this week so your pretty lucky, stay in tuned ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Lovely Eyes stranger

The Piano Man and the Ballerina

 **Disclaimer** : You know damn well I don't own Kaze No Stigma

 **Summary** : Kazuma is a famous pianist, a prodigy per say but when he was young he was brutally forced onto piano lesson day after day by his parents hitting, cursing and in the verge of disowning him if he didn't comply to which caused his depression. Ayano is a famous ballet dancer, she was talented, popular and arrogant but she is full of love. Will Ayano break down Kazuma's barrier of fear? Or will she add to his depression?

 **Note** : Feel free to speak your mind, tell me my errors or my awesomeness I'll enjoy both^-^ Also I update my stories maybe once a week or twice but I'm not keeping promises, some might be cliffhangers, some might satisfy your needs or just plain crappy depends on my mood XD.

 **Songs** : Don't worry I'll tell you when to play it

Eternal Sunshine by Jhene Aiko

River flows in you by Yiruma

 **Word Bank:**

Ombre: is the French word for color that is shaded or graduated in tone. An example of Ombre is the color of a dress that is light gray at the top, medium gray in the middle and dark gray at the bottom.

Left Wing: Is the left side of the stage

Cleay: it' like standing on your tippy toes

Chapter 3: What Pair of Lovely Eyes You Have Stranger

 _8:00 pm, the engagement party starting_

 **Ayano Pov**

Damn it, I'm freakin late

'' Great, just plain old freakin great '' I sighed

I hurriedly went to the bathroom and freshened up. Who knew that you can fall asleep doing your nails, gaaah it looks like crap but presentable. I mentally banged my head on the wall for being so stupid. I stood in front of my mirror as I take a piece of hair close to my left ear, braided it and tied it over head close to my right ear, resembling a headband but with hair. I curled the tips of my hair to enhance it even more. I did a Smokey eye style on my eyes and put on a dark-red lipstick to match my hair, a blush here, a blush there and that completed my make up, I should get an award for the fastest make up stylist.

I quickly got out of the washroom, put on my dress and examined myself in front of my mirror close to my bedpost.

I looked whoa

Kirika sure knows my style; it was a knee-length backless flowy dress, with the upper body blooming with silver glitter and the ends of the dress like an Ombre. The back was amazing because it showed my slender shoulders with 2 thin straps of fabric to hold the showed a bit of cleavage but ya know is all good. It was perfect for dancing. I started twirling, practicing some of my moves on it. I gave myself a power up before I pounce and rock everyone.

'' Ayano Kanagi '' I pointed at the mirror confidently

'' you're freaking amazing and if someone denies it, punch their face because their obviously wrong. Dance like you've never danced before, amaze everyone that they forgot who the bride was because you're that amazing, be humble, forgive but don't forget and most of all be happy babe '' I finished with a smirk

I mentally smacked myself because the thought of a person seeing me like this is embarrassing.

I sighed

God, Kirika you're my fashion goddess.

I packed my essentials on a small pouch; lipstick, my phone, keys and a switch knife if someone wanted to try me. I quickly put on my matching strappy heels with pearls covering each strap. I stole a glance at the clock.

 _8:25_

Damn, I'm fast. I giggled on my way to the car and drove off.

 **Kazuma's Pov**

 _8:30_

I think I'm drunk. Fuck, the party just started. The hall was big, like enormous, it was the half the size of a football field, on the front was the stage and in front of it was the dance floor with people dancing stupidly drunk. The chairs and tables were next after the dancefloor like a c shape with the dancefloor engulfing the remaining space, the bar where I currently I am in is located on the right side of the hall with a photo booth on the left. I gazed over the stage where the black piano was, it was taunting me to play it. I was about to walk over there but was interrupted.

'' Hey, there lover boy '' she winks at me seductively

I stared at the stranger talking to me, she looked blurry to me

'' ya like what you see? '' she giggled

'' No, you resemble a horse '' I smiled

*Smack*

I watched as she sashayed away, cursing at me in a distance. I rubbed my swollen cheek. I hate it when they do that. She asked what she looked like, well not really but I was just being honest. I sighed again.

'' Man, you got to stop doing that''

I looked back to see Ren chuckling his way over the bar. I smiled because his kind of look liked a jellyfish. I don't know, I guess it's only me

'' Oh shut up, she wore too much make up'' as I took another shot, numbing the pain

'' Man, only you Kazuma, she looked pretty hot '' eyeing the girl I rejected

'' Whatever, she resembled a horse to-''

I was distracted when I noticed a girl with flaming hair entered.

''me'' I finished, eyeing the girl

She was hot, like fire hot. She wore something that made every guy in the room stop and look. I eyed her figure; her dress was clinging to it beautifully. The way she walked was sexy, the way she ignored the stares of every guy was sexy, she was damn confident. She was looking for someone, she suddenly jerked her head over me, we made eye contact and something in me sparked. She reminded me of the dancing lady. She smiled and walked towards me.

'' Well, looks who the cat dragged in '' I heard Ren murmur as he approached her

I shook my head confused. What? I feel my face forming a frown. Ren has lots of girls. She hugged Ren smiling ever so beautifully. I feel myself staring at her intensely and shook my head and turned my attention towards the people dancing on the dancefloor. I hear them talking about music and dancing.

'' Ren, I'm ready, can I just tell one of those people to put it on? ''

I listened closely to their conversation. Why do I care? There's something about her absorbing me in.

'' yea, just say it's from me, what about the crowd? Won't hey hog the dancefloor ''

'' You must not know me, when I start it, they'll stop and make way '' she scoffed

I laughed quietly. She's pretty funny. I drink another shot and turned around to see her leaving Ren and making her way to the stage and disappearing on the left wing. I gazed at her back, slender and thin. I was too distracted to notice Ren in front of me till he clapped his hands near my face. I shook my head and looked at Ren grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes because I know where this was going.

'' I see you eyeing my sister, Kazuma don't hide it '' grinning like a Cheshire cat

I spit the water I was drinking.

'' That's your sister?'' pointing where she disappeared

'' Why you surprised? '' He said looking offended

'' I don't know-''

'' Ladies and gentlemen-'' a girls voice booming over the stage

'' Enjoy the show, Kazuma you'll like it '' patting my shoulder, leaving me

I glared at him, and then returned my attention towards her. I started walking closer to see a better image of her, pushing some people out the way till I was at the side of the stage. She looked gorgeous up close, and then I realized, she is the dancing girl from this morning. Dumbass. I should've known her hair was like a major hint for me to remember.

'' Hello, I'm Ayano Kanagi, Ren's sister. I would like to congratulate my little brother for getting married before me '' she looked at Ren and faked a smile making me and the crowd laugh.

'' Anyways, I would love to dance for him because you know I'm good at dancing what else than giving him and his bride the best of what I do '' she beamed as she descended from the stage and stopping on the center of the dance floor and sat down.

I watched her mesmerized.

(I suggest you listen to Eternal Sunshine by Jhene Aiko)

She did her magic again. She didn't close her eyes though; I liked it better because I could see her sad eyes, reminding me of the small little child I use to be. Her body was a living art painting. She suddenly stood up but you know in a dancing way. I can never understand how they move but damn she moved well. The dress followed her movements as she twirled and leaped landing elegantly.

She suddenly stopped, looked around, imitating a person who finally understood everything. She smiled and continued her soft art of movements of falling, getting up raising her foot and jumping.

Until the music stopped

 **Ayano's Pov**

What the fuck?

I stopped dancing, my train of thought stopped when I didn't hear the music playing anymore, I looked at the audience as they scoffed at me failing to continue. I looked around helplessly. I hear that sound again. The people laughing at me when I fell face first on my first performance.

 _Flashback_

 _I danced like the wind. I rotated my head to feel the music in my ears slipping in to my brain. I smiled and leaped landing on a very swift passé. I saw my parent's proud faces bragging to the people beside them_

 _''_ _Oh I'm doing so great '' I thought as I cleayed_

 _I soared to the sky like a flying eagle, clawing the air as I imitated it hunting for a prey. Then landing with triumph, I raised my hands over my head readying myself for two turns and a split. I spotted the woman's red hair to help me turn and land safely and stretched my legs till I reached the floor, landing both my elbows on the floor as I raised my right foot and placed it on top of my head._

 _''_ _Whoa ''_

 _''_ _Mommy, I wanna do that ''_

 _I'm so doing well, I congratulated myself mentally as I stood up and cartwheels slowly and landing in my tippy toes._

'' _okay, Ayano, this is your last move, do it well and you'll be golden'' I thought to myself_

 _I readied myself to do a contemporary ballet leap, where I leap to the air and as my right foot is stretch to the point where it was close to the back of my head and my left foot bended, as my hands form an L shape._

 _I sighed; I eyed the woman's hair once again to help me land safely. As I ran, my foot slipped on something slippery, making me slide and fall face first on the black floor. I stayed there for a minute, to register what happened. My eyes started turn watery as I heard some of the crowd laugh._

 _''_ _oh what a fail ''_

 _''_ _ahaha mommy did you see her face? ''_

 _''_ _oh thank god, I thought she was about to beat me ''_

 _I was shattered. I got up and stole a glance at my parents, arguing at the side. I blinked my teary eyes away, as I made my way to the back stage._

 _End of flashback_

My eyes are starting to water again. I closed my eyes and let the whole crowd taunt me. I clenched my fist for letting this happen. I should've continued but that stupid memory just wouldn't let me go.

'' What happened? ''

'' oh what a shame, she was doing so well ''

'' Ahaha, that was pretty while it lasted ''

(I suggest you listen to River flows in you by Yiruma, its better if you hear it lol)

I slowly walked my way to the crowd till I heard a quiet noise making its way on the stage. I whipped my head to where the noise was forming.

There he was, a man with sunset eyes-wait? Isn't that the guy who held me when I freestyling at the mall? I was surprised but great full. I smiled and blinked the tears away as I made my way on stage. I heard the murmurs and whispers die out as I stopped in front of the piano.

We made eye contact and something inside me ignited. I looked away first as I hid my blush.

''Damn was he hot'' I thought

I closed my eyes once again and absorb the music he was playing. It was a different mood, it was a calming my nervous nerves. I listened to every beat he hit, every thud his foot slammed on the floor, every breath he took because right now I'm feeling what his feeling, I felt sad and abandoned all of a sudden but there was also resolution and happiness clouding that sad emotions. A tear escaped my eyes as I leaned on the piano lifting my right leg till I felt my calf on the back of my head.

I suddenly swung my hands backwards letting the cold floor touch my fingertips as I did a handstand with my legs airborne. I held it till my back was so bent that I feel my butt on the back of my head with my legs opposite to each other and slowly did a roll when he hit the beat. I felt the cold slap on my back as I try to reach the sky but let go finally letting go of the burden that I was holding onto. I did a bridge on the floor and focused my arm muscle and lifted my legs up and landing on a cleay and twirled 2 spotting the pianist brown hair, I stopped at a good range, enough for me to leap and land close to the piano. I readied myself for a contemporary leap (remember the flash back? it was the final move).

I sighed

I ran and leaped , stretched my legs to the point of my right is close to the back of my head and my left leg bent, with my hands forming an L For seconds I was airborne, I felt a trickle of tears made its my way to my face. I landed right in front of the piano. I walked towards the pianist with my feet pointed and posture in check. I traced my hands onto the sides of the wooden instrument as I twirled the remaining space of where he was and where I was about to be, landing with our backs facing each other, I slid beneath him with my hands touching his back.

I felt his heart's faint beating and felt the wave of depression he was currently feeling. I stood up once again. Feeling the warmth fading as I tippy toed and leaped with my legs facing the audience and landing on my first position. I reached the air on my right and repeated it on my left showing feeling that the chains that were once there are gone because I finally let go of it.

'' oh, I hope I don't get sued for doing this, well it's now or never Ayano '' I thought

I softly gripped a fistful of the piano's edge. Thank god this piano was closed. I closed my eyes once again and let the music command my senses. I focus my strength once again on my upper body. I gripped tightly on the pianos edge as I jumped letting my hands take charge of balancing my body on the piano.

''Lord, I'm freaking bugging out '' I thought as I held my position

I quickly did a roll on the piano, letting my butt land first on its wooden surface as my feet dangling on the side of the piano where the audience cannot see, I smiled as I let my hands dangle on the side of the piano.

Chapter 3: What Pair of Lovely Eyes You Have Stranger, End

Note: well? What ya think? It's about 12 midnight right now and I'm bugging out. I did a leap because I finally finished what is started this morning. Yippee. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review of how you think it went it will help me a lot because, I just got my first review and it urge me to write another story lol

Lady Out


	4. Chapter 4: As do you milady

**Disclaimer** : You know damn well I don't own Kaze No Stigma

 **Summary** : Kazuma is a famous pianist, a prodigy per say but when he was young he was brutally forced onto piano lesson day after day by his parents hitting, cursing and in the verge of disowning him if he didn't comply to which caused his depression. Ayano is a famous ballet dancer, she was talented, popular and arrogant but she is full of love. Will Ayano break down Kazuma's barrier of fear? Or will she add to his depression?

 **Note** : Feel free to speak your mind, tell me my errors or my awesomeness I'll enjoy both^-^ Also I update my stories maybe once a week or twice but I'm not keeping promises, some might be cliffhangers, some might satisfy your needs or just plain crappy depends on my mood XD. I also got 4 reviews yippee, ahaha thanks for your feedback.

Chapter 4: As Do You Milady

 **Kazuma's Pov**

She was whoa.

I was watching her the whole time. She didn't see me but I saw her. I don't know she can bend her body like that. She was so … what's that word? It's like a moth hypnotized by fire, like that feeling, she was exactly like that, the fire I'm engrossed at. I poured my heart out in this piece, all the feelings I felt, all the memories I made and all the thoughts I thought were delivered to my fingertips.

I closed my eyes once, and I opened to see her looking at me with sad eyes before she leaped.

I was stunned.

She felt me.

I saw faint tears airborne when she flew. I just let my fingers do the work. My eyes were too busy gazing at her perfection. She was doing all kinds of flips. She moved so swiftly and easily it almost made me believe I could do the same. She suddenly leaped in front of the piano and started walking towards me.

Shit

I didn't know what to do. I turned my attention on the keys and quickly tried to cover up my amused face with my I'm-focused-in-this-piece face. I was so focused on the music that I didn't even realize she was back to back with me. I stiffened a little. She felt soft; our hearts were beating at the same rhythm. I closed my eyes and let her guide me. I channeled my inner voice and hope she heard me but I didn't care, right now all I have was her and all she has is me. I felt her go down and grazed my back, I didn't know what she as doing but it felt nice you know, and that's why people like to cuddle. She suddenly got up, leaving me her warmth lingering my back.

I frowned.

I took a glance at the audience and men were they bewitched. I don't even remember me sitting down and hitting the keys

 _Flash Back_

 _The music stopped_

 _While everyone was looking elsewhere conflicted with the music, I was looking at her. She was baffled. She looked around, like she needed help. Funny, when she came in here she was so confident and not even this could stop her, she looked around until we made eye contact. At first I thought she was just a confident, arrogant dancer because of the way she spoke to Ren but her eyes were giving me something else_

 _Helplessness_

 _She looked like she was thinking of something. Well, not just something but an event that left her traumatized. Her eyes were pleading for me_

 _''_ _How many times do I have to save you ''_ _I chuckled as I ascended on stage_

 _I looked at her once again in her state as I climbed the stairs. The people around her, were practically mocking her, they didn't even clap or acknowledge her. They were just standing their whispering to their neighbors at her state. How pathetic of them. She started walking slowly, making her way through the exit, her flaming hair following her._

 _I walked over the piano, took one more breath and let my fingers dance, I commanded my fingers to play each beat to be so powerful that it will cause to stop and look back._

 _She did._

 _I smiled and continued my work; I noticed at her staring at me with widened eyes, I think she knows it me. I chuckled mentally. She walked slowly towards me never breaking her gaze at the man playing the piano. Of course I wasn't looking at her; if I did I would've been red as a tomato._

 _She looked happy_

 _Thank god, I never wanted to see her in that state again. I felt the need to protect her, but what can I do I'm just as broken as she is. I was torn off of my thoughts as I notice her leaning on the piano, slight tears forming in the brink of her eye lids_

 _End of flashback_

She did a leap again, she should be an angel cuz she leaps to the point I see heaven. She did a few turns here a few jumps there and stood closing on the piano. I don't know what she's doing but I hope she succeeds. I shouldn't have guessed

She jumped and freaked balanced herself on the piano. I shook my head to see if I'm seeing it clearly.

What the fuck?

A few seconds later, she lay on top of the piano lifeless as I gently hit the last 2 finals keys, ending our performances.

The crowd went wild. They clapped, screamed and made noise, I heard my name a couple times and I heard a girl's name too '' Ayano '', that must be her name.

I bowed to the audience and looked over to my right to see her laughing or bowing but to my surprise she was still on the piano. I laughed slightly before making my way to her. Her eyes were closed and she was panting crazily, I see beads of sweat on her, but she was still shining. I took a strand of hair leaning closely to her face unknowingly and waited for her to open her eyes.

Man was she beautiful.

She slowly opened her eyes. Now, here we go, she either is going to slap the fuck out of me giving me the second swollen cheek of the night or she's going to sue me for gradually invading her personal space right now. It took her a second to realize a stranger was holding a lock of her hair and leaning close to her face, her eyes widened and soften after realization

'' What pair of lovely eyes you have stranger '' she giggled

Now it's my turn to be shocked, I stiffened for a second to processes what she just said. I laughed; oh she's full of surprises

'' As do you too milady '' I responded

I helped her up, so now she was sitting on the edge of the piano with me between her legs. I blushed lightly before looking away, avoiding her gaze

Wow talk about love at first sight

She suddenly took my face with both her hands, cupping my cheeks before she put a light kiss on my forehead. I heard lots of gasp and insults on the crowd but I didn't care, her lips were warm and quivering because of the energy lost, I felt my face heating up as I swiftly turned my back on her which I guess left her surprised before I took her heels that were left abandoned near the lower region of the stage and returned to embrace.

'' You were amazing, Kazuma'' she beamed as I took her left foot and helped her put on her heels.

I stopped my tracks and looked at her confused

'' how do you know my name? '' I mumbled loud enough for her to hear as I put on her other shoe

'' Everyone is basically screaming your name smart one '' she scoffed

'' Oh, well that was smart of me '' scratching my head

'' But I knew it before they said it '' she looked away before finishing

'' Your sweater had you r name in it that's why '' she blushed

I laughed at her strawberry face as I took her hands and we both bowed at the audience before making descending off the stage.

 **Ayano POV**

Damn it all, even his laugh is sexy

We made our way to the bar, along the way we were greeted with people either congratulating us or blowing kisses to Kazuma, which irritated me fully. I was so busy with dancing I didn't even take a good look on Kazuma.

I blushed

He was wearing a very white tuxedo with black lapel accompanied with leather black oxford shoes, but his eyes that's what's got me preoccupied. He looked pretty happy to me with what we just did not long ago but his eyes show a different matter, it was sad. I guess I was so engrossed at staring at his eyes, I forgot where I was till someone bear hugged me at the back.

'' OH MY GOD, AYANO THAT WAS SO FREAKIN COOL '' a very drunk Kirika

'' Ahaha Kirika '' I faked a laugh turning my back on Kazuma to face a very red blondie

'' what the hell Kirika, who the fudge gets drunk at an engagement party and where's your boyfriend, didn't you tell me you were going with him? Lord Jesus you reek of shots and whiskey '' I screamed-whisper

I examined Kirika's drunken state, for a drunken hag she looked hot, she wore a plain black lacey tube jump suit with a silver belt, she also wore black stilettoes and to finish the look she brought a white stripped pouch with black beads on it, her hair of course is tied in a bun with a small white bow to keep It simple but elegant.

'' ohm, am I interrupting something? '' she wriggled her eyebrows at me and dragged me with her to face Kazuma.

'' Well, if it isn't Kazuma Yagami, listen here piano boy, this is my girly you mess with her you miss with me, you mess with me you mess with her and if you mess with us, you better pray, I see you tryna get your game on her… but she's a tough cookie to break so you better try hard… also you played really nice … thanks for playing the music for Ayano, she really needed that '' as she finished her last word she collapsed before I could catch her, her nappy boyfriend comes to the rescue.

'' Sorry Ayano, I lost sight of her for a second but good job kiddo '' he smiled

I watched their backs as they made their way to the exit. I love you Kirika but you darn alcoholic side. I sat on the cushioned stool as I ordered the bartender for some shots, and looked back to Kazuma staring at me

'' what? ''

'' Nothing, you amuse me '' as he sat down beside me

'' You know we never had a proper meeting ''

'' Well, why don't we have one now? '' as he smiled his gorgeous smile

'' Well, I'm Ayano Kannagi, I'm a Ballet dancer and currently on top of the charts, I use to take martial arts as a kid and eventually moved to ballet because a kick-ass ballerina would be something '' I giggled as he laughed with me

'' Well, for starters I was home-schooled as a kid and was preoccupied with piano lessons that took my whole childhood but without it I guess I would've never seen you dance like that '' he said seductively as he leaned on the marble surface with his arm covering his chin up to his nose.

Shit, I think I have a nosebleed

'' Here's your shots ma'am ''

'' Oh thank you '' I beamed which caused the bartender to blush a little before he left

'' You know you got to stop doing that '' he murmured

'' why? '' I was offended

'' You ought to make your boyfriend jealous ''

'' oh, ahaha I don't have one '' I grinned but slowly dying inside

'' Oh really? Well- ''

I didn't even get to hear him before lady witch came in.

'' Ayano darling that was so amazing '' Catherine winked at me

'' anyways, would you want your disc back? It was such a shame for you to be stopped while dancing you know '' she finished as she waved the disc in front of me

I looked back at Catherine's figure. For an evil bitch she looked darn good, she wore a floor-length red tube dress that showed her legs. On the upper region ,she had a rose gem patterned that continued all the way to the slit of where her legs shown, she wore red matching heels with pearls embedded on it.

'' Yea it's also a shame that you can't even dance Hun '' as I swiftly took the disc away from her fingertips

'' I see you moved on to Kazuma, be careful baby she's quite girl '' she winked at Kazuma who just ignored her until.

'' You may be the bride of today but for a bride who casually flirts with every guy her eyes sets upon is as pathetic as she could be '' he finished with a smirked as he turned around and took another shot

I was astonished to say the least. I laughed as Catherine and her hag squad ran along to the nearest washroom. I looked at Kazuma and back at Catherine as I sat down. I quickly ordered more shots for me and Kazuma because damn this was going to be a long night.

End of Chapter 4: As do you milady

 **Note** : holy cow, I've written 4 chapters this week, that's like a world record to me because a school essay for me is a month done. I also got 4 reviews YIPPIEEEE. Feel free to inbox me any of the topics you would want me to write about ehehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5: His hands

**Disclaimer** : You know damn well I don't own Kaze No Stigma

 **Summary** : Kazuma is a famous pianist, a prodigy per say but when he was young he was brutally forced onto piano lesson day after day by his parents hitting, cursing and in the verge of disowning him if he didn't comply to which caused his depression. Ayano is a famous ballet dancer, she was talented, popular and arrogant but she is full of love. Will Ayano break down Kazuma's barrier of fear? Or will she add to his depression?

 **Note** : Feel free to speak your mind, tell me my errors or my awesomeness I'll enjoy both^-^ Also I update my stories maybe once a week or twice but I'm not keeping promises, some might be cliffhangers, some might satisfy your needs or just plain crappy depends on my mood XD. I also got 4 reviews yippee, ahaha thanks for your feedback.

-Lady Out-

Chapter 5: His hands

 **Ayano Pov**

Ugh, I can't think. Damn hangover

I swear to god, I need a limit to this bullshit. I felt soft and comfy in this bed. I blinked a few times before closing my eyes again... Okay, I was late to Rens party, twirled in my white dress, and drove off to the party, la da dee da, okay I arrived and started dancing on the floor, the music stopped, fuck you Catherine, Kazuma helped me with the song, thank u Kazuma , then we drank and then we-

My eyes widened.

I sat up and realized I couldn't because a freakin arm was hugging my waist tightly. I froze and slowly turned to see a wide-awake Kazuma. This bastard was smirking.

I lost it. I jumped but failed to recover and trampled on the floor.

'' Ugh, mother of all things dying'' as I rubbed my swollen butt

'' well, good morning to you too Ayano, oh and great view by the way '' as he rested his head on his hands while his elbow supported it, never breaking his gaze with mine.

I stiffened once again. What the hell was he talking about? I looked at him, dumbfounded. He laughed and that was all it took for me to crumble.

'' Why am I here? What happened last night? You better not lie about this you perverted pianist! What the heck Kazuma why are you laughing, and what view? You're only looking at me! '' I shouted oblivious

'' Exactly '' he smirked as he waited for my response

It took me a moment to process what he just said. I looked down to see that I was wearing a very transparent t-shirt. I blushed like crazy, and jumped on the bed where the sheets were located. I hit below and prayed to the lord he didn't see anything. Once I was covered I frantically checked my body, I don't feel my bra anywhere. I mentally cried.

'' Did you see anything? '' I mumbled in the sheets, red as a beet

I heard him chuckle as he felt his way in the sheets until he reached my head, he uncovered my face but kept my body hidden. He smiled that god dam sexy smile of his and just stared at me.

'' No, what was there to see anyway '' he grinned as he rubbed my hair

I punched him straight in the gut for that. Over the years have grown to be a fit woman, I was flatter than a chess board. I mentally cried remembering my past figure. Oh don't get me started with my face, Lord Jesus it was enough protection to stop people from raping me. I sniffed.

'' Here, where my shirt, it's not as showing as yours '' he handed me his shirt, took me a moment to realize his fucking shirtless.

I looked away, I am not going to make a fool out of myself, and I hurriedly jumped off the bed never looking back at him and looked for the bathroom, I went inside and shit, this perverted is stinking rich.

I had to physically move my hands to cover my mouth because it was hanging, his bathroom was like the future, he had glass-stained showers with that speaker in the inside of the shower-thingy, I do not know what those are called, who made those them anyway, back to reality Ayano, his tiles were cold and slippery but very much clean. I quickly made my way in to the shower and let the memories of what happened last night come back to this idiot brain of mine. I suddenly heard something out of nowhere. At first I thought it was that perverted Kazuma trying to get it in but it was the piano. I quickly rinsed my hair of his shampoo, basically scrubbed my skin off just to finish faster. I dried my hair off and put on his t-shirt.

I timidly walked out of the bath and followed the noise. I turned left, right, upstairs, downstairs, right, back to left and then there he was. I stopped and stared at this shirtless god human on the balcony with a white burgundy piano, it was a room that only consists of a piano and mirrors all over but I wasn't staring at his abs, I know how sad but with his aura and that music blending in with each other is a mess.

I frowned; he clearly was thinking of something bad, the piece was supposed to be happy and cheerful but he was frowning and scrunching his eyes like his having a bad dream and is expressing it to this piece. I jumped a little when he slammed the keys out of frustration but kept his eyes closed. I hate seeing him like this. I walked quietly over to him; I guess he didn't notice my presence. Well props for being a ballet dancer.

From closer inspection, he was pretty shaken up, he was quivering and stiff. I didn't know what to do.

Out of instinct, I patted his back

'' oh great job Ayano, a troubled man and you pat him on the back '' I thought

He jumped a little but didn't protest, I quickly replaced the pat with my right hand sliding down his arms to rest on his fingers and my left hand covering his eyes. I think I'm doing pretty great, he soften a little. I don't know why but I suddenly felt the need to kiss his neck, is it just me or I don't know but I did it before I even calculated on doing it. I moisten my lips and slowly inch nearer to his skin and planted small little pecks of kisses and started murmur loud enough for him to hear.

'' It's all right I'm here, play the piece again, I won't leave '' I whispered to his ear

I thought that would calm him but he still wouldn't move. I sighed and gripped tightly him on both hands.

'' listen to my voice, Kazuma, block all your thoughts and memories for just a second and listen to my voice and my voice alone, hear my faint heartbeat, feel my soft flesh on your skin and express those feelings in your fingertips, feel our connection that I felt yesterday when we performed together, let me know in your music '' I whispered and let my fingers guide him.

But nothing, I stood there sweating for what felt an eternity

I almost gave up but felt movement on my hands. He started moving his fingers but I knew he had trouble playing with my hand on top of his, I slowly lifted my hand/

'' you said you would never leave me, why are you lifting your hands? How am I supposed to feel you when I you leave me cold ''

I was surprised but held my hand intact with his. Okay, there we go, there it is. I smiled, Kazuma was finally feeling me. I started laughing because every time he moved his fingers I can't help but feel a little trickle of happiness. I felt him smile too. I wish I could stay in this position forever.

Whoa, what the fuck is that.

I snatched his hands out of the keys and faced his palms to me, he quickly pulled it away but it was enough for me to see it.

'' What the hell Kazuma? '' I looked at him confused

On his wrist were cuts and cuts, some old and withered while some new and still bloody. I looked at him and back at his wrist. He looked pained and scared. I walked over to him but he moved a step back, fearing me. I lifted my hand to do something but I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, but I had to think fast because with each passing moment I feel his thoughts of me are giving him the idea of hatred, which I do not comprehend at all.

'' Kazuma, its okay you can talk to me'' I slowly walked to him

But only to feel the cold wooden floor, he pushed me when I reach out to him, who does that to a person whose trying to help him, I fumed, looked him straight in the eyes and ran to the bedroom and get my things. I was so angry I didn't even once look back at him. I didn't even put anything; I was still on his damn shirt. I just grabbed my car keys and fled.

You don't ever push a person whose trying to help you, you don't ever

'' Ungrateful bastard '' as mumbled to myself

I pictured his pained over and over again as I search for my car, I saw his hands and how bloody hellish they look and stop to think how selfish I can be, he was obviously hurt and didn't want to tell anyone, that's the sadness I saw in his eyes.

He was lonely.

'' Ugh you're a fucking idiot Ayano '' as I retraced my steps back to his place

I silently opened the door, kind of surprised he didn't lock after I left. I sighed and silently walked to the piano room. To my surprise he wasn't there, confused and guilty I went to look for him.

'' okay, Kazuma, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that it's just that I am the kind of person who ask out of instincts and what you did to your hands almost-''

I stopped my tracks at the bathroom, the light was lit and the door was open

I sighed '' here goes nothing ''

'' KAZUMA, IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO-'' I burst in to Kazuma on the floor with a bloody wrist and next to him was the razor he just slit himself with.

End of Chapter 5: His Hands

 **Note** : I bet your wondering why it was short huh XD I'm sleep deprived right now, I'm like blinking to each letter, I've written the chapters so fast that I didn't bother sleeping for a few days, but rest assured I'll keep writing but keeping my health in check this time around, so what do you think ?


	6. Chapter 6: in the moonlight

**Disclaimer** : You know damn well I don't own Kaze No Stigma

 **Summary** : Kazuma is a famous pianist, a prodigy per say but when he was young he was brutally forced onto piano lesson day after day by his parents hitting, cursing and in the verge of disowning him if he didn't comply to which caused his depression. Ayano is a famous ballet dancer, she was talented, popular and arrogant but she is full of love or is she. Will Ayano break down Kazuma's barrier of fear? Or will she add to his depression?

 **Note:** I haven't written much huh? I was in Pennsylvania for a week and couldn't find a computer to update over there ahaha, it was fun and I was busy forming ideas in my mind over this, oh my 10 reviews? Ho ho ho aren't I blessed XD

Chapter 6: In the moonlight

 _Night before_

Kazuma Pov

Aw bliss, I sloppily grabbed another shot from the pile of broken, empty glasses. I stole a glance at the girl beside me; her flaming hair trickling down her back up to her waist as I gently brushed my callused hands over her thick silky tips. I could get use to this, with all the commotion behind us; drunken men and women, happy Ren with his soon-to-be-divorced wife Catherine, sleepy children and tired bartenders. I shook my head off the thought and tapped Ayano's shoulder.

'' Hey Ayano? I'm going to leave ''

She tipsily risen from her sloppy composure and opened her broken gaze, she stared at her hands before looking at me. She was so different an hour ago; cherry, carefree babe to a lonely limply lambs. She slowly took my hands and held it tightly before closing in on me; I felt her lips graze my ears.

'' Please don't leave; I'm tired of being lonely ''

She leaned back and I saw her emotionless eyes and fell backwards but I caught her.

I caught her.

I stared at her passed out state. She was lonely. I never thought she would ever be lonely. I guess she's that type. The ones that don't want to be a burden to other people with her problems thus setting a mask on her face to let her self-bottle such emotions by herself. I felt something moist on my chest. Did she? Oh she better not. I sighed as I slowly focused on the moist part of my shirt to see Ayano continue to vomit on my shoulder. I exhaled and rubbed my temples.

I looked around for a second to see Ren winking and giving me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at him. What kind of brother is he?

'' Again, how much times do I have to save you Ayano '' I exhaled one last time as I carried her bridal styled towards the exit of the room.

XxX

I kicked my front door and wobbled my way to the bathroom with Ayano in hand, her dress slapping my thighs as I walk leaving a trail of glitter all over the floor. I settled her on the toilet with it closed of course. I went to my tub fit for 2 people and turned the faucet; threw it some soap bombs; sizzling and popping as it overtakes the clear water and left it running. I walked back to the mirror and stared at my reflection; slightly red because of the shots, my tie loose and my hair ruffled. I defused myself of my suit, half way naked as I made my way to Ayano and threw my shirt at the basket. I stop before her as I took in her form; she was still shimmering with her state, her face relaxed and not a care in the world, her hair still flaming and her shoulders slumped because of exhaustion.

'' I hope Ren doesn't kill me for bring you home, but you were so drunk you told him your house was in Narnia '' I face-palmed myself

I shook her once again but she just sat still, her breathing was the only audible sound I heard. God, Kazuma what are you doing? I slowly pulled her towards me, with her face buried on my neck, her breath tickling my skin, giving my goosebumps, I blushed as I felt my way to the zipper of her dress; her skin was ivory and soft as I unzipped it slowly, letting the dress fall to her waist as I pulled back. My eyes widened when I noticed the curve of her breast as I looked away, thankfully her hair covered it before I saw the whole thing which disappointed me a little bit. I felt my cheeks heating up.

'' Damn it Ayano '' as I continued to blush

I pulled her once again to cover her with my chest, I rubbed my temple and thought of a way to handle this situation. She jerked and I felt her boobs graze my chest, I felt my pants getting tighter and harder to handle. Shit I got to do this quick. I reached for a towel to my right on the table. I tied it over my eyes; I knotted it tight to secure it, kind of hurt but bearable compared to her slapping me if she woke up and found me staring at her boobs. I lifted her on her toes and held her in my arms as the dress falls on the floor. Oh thank god she wore panties, I traced her curves before my finger slid to one of the strings of her undergarment and pulled it down leaving her naked in glory but without me looking, If I wasn't a righteous man this wouldn't be happening instead-

I shook my head for my dirty thoughts as I carried her bridal style towards the tub filled with mild water. For a second I thought she woke up and kill me but her body quivered and settled to the temperature of the water. I took off the cloth knowing the soap would foam up and cover her naked body.

Ayano sat relaxed in the tub, I chuckled to myself and made my way to the basket where her clothes were and threw it in the laundry machine. I kept my trunks on, to keep me guarded if she woke up as I settled across of her lifeless body. I watched her body figure, she was pretty slim and slender, my eyes darkened with lust but I will not take advantage of a woman. I swam my way to her and took a closer look, her sleepy face with a hint of exhaustion, her fair flowing on the water making it look like hell and her soft hands, but there's something wrong, I squinted my eyes to take a better look, I slightly gasped

She cuts?

I didn't see it before but I guess she covered it up with makeup but with the water it's slowly disappearing and discovering more cuts on her body. I silently stroke her palms and slide my fingers on her arms, it was so deep, I silently whimpered at how much pain she must have felt. I touched a recent cut which made her jerk slightly. She knew me from my eyes, why couldn't I see her from hers. She bottled her emotions to the point where she knew how to manipulate her feelings. I backed off and returned to my original seating as I kept my gaze at my broken companion.

I looked at the clock to see it was 1:40, my eyes are slowly dropping, I know I'm going to pass out any second now, I scrubbed myself fast enough and walked out of the tub and cleaned myself off and put on my pajamas without the shirt because it too hot, I wobbled my way to Ayano, turned the faucet off and lifted her gently with my eyes covered with the cloth. I settled her on the toilet once again with a towel for her to sit on; I took her now cleaned undergarment and a clean shirt from my closet and lazily put it on her. I took a blow dryer and put in on low as I blow dried her hair.

'' Ehehehehe that tickles you mrurrr '' she whispered

I stopped at my tracks to see her droopy eyes open. She tilted her head not knowing who is carrying her. She suddenly perked up and jumped off my arms and tugged on my pants to follow her. Her petite body dancing her way to whatever room she desired

'' what is she doing? Is she even awake? I guess not by this point she would've murdered me '' I thought

For some reason she knew where my piano room was, I stared at her flowy red hair tickling my face as she tap the seat in front of the piano indicating I play. My shirt was long enough to cover up to mid-thigh as she whined with her whole body to make me give in with her antics

'' oh no way, it's about to be 2 Ayano, I'm sleepy and I really want-'' my eyes widened

I felt her soft lips over my choppy ones as she kissed my passionately holding my neck with both hands as I immediately powered up and kissed her with much force and forked my hands to her waist. She massaged my scalp with her small fingers and her other hand cupping my face, my hands were yearning for her skin with my right hand on her waist holding her in place as my left sliding up and down her curves. She broke the kiss and I found myself seated on the cushion with my fingers on the keys. I was about to protest but when I looked at her; Ayano was in a dance position waiting to hear my music. I sadden at the lost touch of her lips but I let her go.

I sighed, took one last glance and let my fingers play. I felt that sudden rush of happiness pumping in my veins with her. I poured my emotions once again, I didn't think of anything else but her and her alone. We continued this for another hour but we didn't care, the moment right now was extraordinary. I laughed when she laughed, I smiled when I see her smiling back at me, I grin when she falls while my finger plays the wrong note, we were synchronized with each other. Good to know I have someone like her.

'' Well that was fun '' I huffed falling on the cold floor, still laughing

She walked towards me once again and sat on my lap, this position made me blush knowing she wasn't awake at the matter. She leaned in and swallowed my mouth with hers. It was a passionate kiss, different to the one we had a while ago, it was hard and desperate while this one was sweet and slow. I closed my eyes and let her lead the way, her hands drawing circles on my chest while mine are tracing her thighs up to her curves. She suddenly stopped.

'' I'm tired of being alone, Kazuma I see the way your eyes form, they match mine when I'm alone, I dance to let my emotions float in my movement while you play the piano to let the notes play your hearts desires, ''

A tear slid its way to her cheeks and onto my face as she collapses in my arms. I feel myself falling apart after she said that, after years of countless traumas, I built a wall to high that no one can break, but she broke it off easily. I finally found you.

I finally found you.

My broken Ayano

I slowly slipped her in on my bed, her face scrunching from sudden actions. I stroked her hair and watched her closely as she soften.

'' I will protect you, I don't know how but I will, it was selfish of me not to notice your pain, you have given me happiness that I never felt before, you are the void that's going to fill the missing pieces I have been looking for, please don't leave me '' I whispered close to her ears as I felt a trickle of water on my cheeks.

I hopped on the bed beside her and watch her breathing till I slowly let my eyelids drop

End of chapter 6: in the moonlight

Note: it's about 12 midnight again XD and I worked fast on this because I just received 10 reviews and like holy crap. To reward you guys I wrote 6 which is short and fast but I needed to update so yea, give me topics to write about with Ayano and K cuz I really need it thanks loves

Lady out


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note**

Yall I've been busting my buttcrack trying to put this fic together. Can yall at least review to tell me someone actually reads this and cares for this fic cuz im feeling yall just want it to go on with no twist and turns.

Except Aipom4

Yall should keep me in track and try to help me build the story cuz right now I'm having trouble. If yall want me to continue please tell me to do so cuz why in the world would I continue if no appreciates this fanfic. Not really fishing for reviews to tell me im good, I just want a sign that yall want this to happen.

Also im busy as a caterpillar, I just got a job and lately its work, after it I go the gym and waste about 3-4 hours because … yea so if someone would like to team up with me with this fic gladly private message me or send me a note to my Gmail ( maribitterdark ).

LADY OUT


	8. Chapter 7 : Ayano's Thoughts

**Disclaimer** : You know damn well I don't own Kaze No Stigma

 **Summary** : Kazuma is a famous pianist, a prodigy per say but when he was young he was brutally forced onto piano lesson day after day by his parents hitting, cursing and in the verge of disowning him if he didn't comply to which caused his depression. Ayano is a famous ballet dancer, she was talented, popular and arrogant but she is full of love or is she. Will Ayano break down Kazuma's barrier of fear? Or will she add to his depression?

 **Note:** yall sorry its mad late, I just got my job and after that job I tend to go the gym and stay there for 3 hours, then when I come home im hella beat and then I just die … then repeat it the next morning but lucky I have tine.

 **First of All:**

Ø Jokes on u cuz English is my second language xD

Ø I know my grammar is a bit off, it's because I was hurrying to make it, because it's a first fic and I was excited, you know sheesh, calm your sensitive chest raisin.

Ø Yes im aware of the grammar, I honestly tried to edit but it doesn't change like it literally doesn't change after how many times I edited, so I just gave up n let it be like that -.-

Ø Thanks for those long, long paragraphs of support and love

Ø Could care less of hate ones but honestly I felt blessed for you to give me your time but I will take note of it though, the blessing you have given me

Ø I know im running short , My imagination shuts down if im trying to concentrate but I try anyways

Ø If you see this sentence review saying '' I Hollered '' just so I know people actually read this xD

 **Songs: (I'll show you Hehehe)**

Like Im Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend

LADY OUT

Chapter 7: Ayano Thoughts

 **Ayano's Pov**

Did I overdo it? Please be alright Kazuma you idiot

I sat next to his lifeless body on his messy bed. His cuts weren't as deep to cut the vein, I would know because it happened to me before; I stroke the biggest cut in my wrist rethinking the event as I applied foundation to hide it; a few dabs here, a few dabs there and bam like it was never there at all. Did he see my scars? Nah he probably didn't but why isn't hidden, its either I took a bath or – ….. Wait... I inhaled my anger and didn't choke the corpse in front of me.

 _Flash Back_

 _'' KAZUMA, IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO-'' I burst in to Kazuma on the floor with a bloody wrist and_

 _Next to him was the razor he just slit himself with._

 _I stood there for a second and let the whole scene flood in my head, this can't be happening. I was so Shock I almost forgot the person who's hurting. I quickly trotted my way to his side and checked the wounds. Thankfully the wounds weren't as deep to harm the vein connecting the heart. I couldn't hold the Tears as I grabbed his hand and put it over my shoulder and tried my best to slowly sit him up. I kept repeating his name, for the sound of my voice would wake him up. I continued to weep as I carried his lifeless body to the bed._

 _''_ _Kazuma … Kazuma…'' I whispered uncontrollably_

 _My shocked state couldn't handle this situation. He was thin but he was heavy, the slippery slope wasn't helping the situation. I quickly walked towards the door failing to see a puddle I was running into; it was too late as I slipped with Kazuma following. I winced at cold floor hitting my back as the pain in my head start to blossom; I quickly sat up to find Kazuma safely landed on my legs, checked his wounds again and thankful to find it was unharmed. I rubbed my temples and calmed my nerves as I devised a plan for the situation._

 _''_ _Don't be a wimp Ayano, we got to hurry up and help him, he has fallen, come on girl up ''I thought as I try to regain balance._

 _This time I carefully waddled my way to his bed. I gently placed him near the edge so I won't have trouble examine him at this distance. I went back inside the bathroom, jumped over a series of objects in my way; blood, water and etc., I grabbed the towel and basin nearest to me, filled the basin with water and let the towel soak its goodness. I made my way back to his side and cleaned him up; as I wiped away the blood and sweat from his chest and wrist I couldn't help but kiss his forehead to soften his expression, which worked by the way, I covered his shivering body with a thick blanket and kissed his forehead once again as I slithered out of his room to find his kitchen._

 _I waddled my way to his kitchen, whipped up some nice traditional porridge, mint tea and his medicine to help him recover, I put all of the necessities in a metal tray and carefully walked back._

 _Flash Back End_

I turned my attention to the room where we currently in; his bedroom. It's simple yet sophisticated, there weren't any pictures of anyone, and it was just plain bare and empty, just a few drawers there, and a few techno-things over there, like mine but less red. I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself; his plain black V-neck shirt that reached my mid-thigh, this pervert chose a shirt that showed my figure. I couldn't remember anything at all.

I swear if he did something, im going to rip his beautiful luscious fingers and hope his toes won't save his career

I sighed once more till I got bored of watching the clocks repeated torture and walked towards the sleeping figure on the bed. I examined his body, for an artistic guy he was pretty fit and buff, his muscles were full and his face structured and that jawline can cut through my life- GAAAH

I can't believe I just thought of that but he was so peaceful and calm. Sometimes sleep is a getaway from my problems, but sleep doesn't last forever not unless your dead… not unless your dead.

Wait …

My eyes widened as I quickly grabbed his wrist checked his wounds again and again. He was sleeping for a while now, more than a while.

'' Oh my gosh, Kazuma, you better not die on me or else I'll meet you there we Satan kill you myself ''

I started to panic, breathe in breathe out…

Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe it

Breathe out

Breathe in

Breathe out-

'' I HOLY AYANO CAST UPON WEAK KAZUMA TO RISE UPON THE DEPTHS OF DEATH AND BE ALIVE THIS INSTANT '' as I raised a finger pointing at the pale bodied while making the bed rattle with Kazuma wiggle uncontrolled.

…

I wobbled to the darkest corner of the room and rethink what I just did. '' Oh you're an idiot Ayano '' I stated and agreed with myself. I sighed as I walked out the room fearing my actions scene by that pervert. My stomach grumbled and whined telling me to go eat; I refused knowing that Kazuma needed my help more. I traced the walls with my index finger as I roamed around. I frowned; with that idiot sounding asleep I was left alone like always. I found myself idling in the living room; although he has an empty penthouse his Cds were more than meets the eye. I clumsily walked my way there and traced different types of songs; Yiruma, Richard Lederman, Beethoven, Meghan Trainor… blah blah blah

Wait what?

Out of curiosity, I pulled the dusty All about That Bass Cd out of its tight shelf. I examined its structure and skipped my way to the CD player and treat myself to a love song, '' Like im gonna lose you '' love song.

 **(You know what to do now don't you my dear reader XD)**

I wasn't the needy type of girl. I could die alone if I wanted. I could get a man easy with my title as a ballerina if I wanted. I could travel around the world if I wanted. I could party 24\7 if I wanted. I could... do everything…. but what happens when you did everything? Do you repeat it but … did much better? Do we just settle down and rethink think what we did? Do we step aside and let the other generations follow your footsteps and watch them do better?

I twirled with my right foot beside my knee and my left pointed. I twirled and twirled and let my thoughts cover me up like a beef burrito.

Why am I wasting my time? Why are people born to follow steps of what the previous generation taught us? Why are we blinded for the fact that the more things we do this world the more it does back? Do they not know what they're doing? Why do I care? Everyone is blinded of what the media says and no actually see's the mask behind the social corruption.

All my years I've been taught to straighten my back, to point my toes, to smile like everyone's watching. Honestly I could care less of what people think but that same thought makes me think of what people think of me. They're going to label me as an outsider and leave me alone like … always. That's why I've stuck with dancing, you can memorize a dance move but the style and heart you put in it is yours and yours alone. All these years my style was me, I created it that's why I stood out and when a sweet old ballerina stood out sponsors come in and gobble that sweet innocent soul into the world of professionals and showbiz. Oh you think when you're out there they'll go easy on you? Oh no, they went full on bazooka on me, So many countless nights eating cold ice to maintain my figure, whacks in the shin for wrong postures, oh and lots of fake smiles and backstabbers in your way.

I stopped twirling to massage the bare soles of my aching left foot and my cramped right for holding that tight structure for a long period of time. It was hard that it was in a rug, also with me being bare foot, that's like asking for a third degree burns, I got use to cramps and burnt soles to be honest; there were more stuff in my mind than the pain being instructed to it. I stretched my hands above my head forming a '' Y '' as I did the same stunt but with my hands high in an n '' L '' position, ignoring the screams of my feet as I continued to think my worries away.

Everyone is hard on but everyone doesn't want to be alone. Each scar in this body of mine is a sign of defeat. A happy Ayano suits everyone rather than a sad one right? I see everyone with those happy smiles and their cheeks red and their eyes squinting from laughter but their eyes never lie. I past them every day, those eyes I mean. Oh trust me, my training of smiles and facial expressions gave me the skill of covering the worries and sadness from my eyes, it is a blessing and a curse.

With my thoughts in a rush my footwork gave in and my body followed. I tumbled on the floor with an aching left foot and a crampy right. I sat up and let my body regain its strength as I nurse my lower body to nirvana.

Oh jeez, im over thinking again. I sighed as I palmed my right foot to ease the cramp as I winced from the sudden action. Hmm even the brilliant flower can't survive in a sewer … nah im a tough cookie I could do it. I giggled for my bipolar thoughts.

Hmm after all those nights I still stand now didn't I? I hid burgers under my pillow didn't I? I stuck my tongue out after the bossy teacher turned around didn't I? I let go of those fake friends and those stabs didn't even hurt because I swerved them didn't I? I've come this far why not just get on with this right Ayano? Those wounds are temporary right? They heal back leaving a nasty line but that was to remind you that everything you did changed you but those events are still visible right? To remind you that you're still alive… and still fighting ... still fighting.

I stood up and timidly walked myself to Kazuma's CD player once again and push the repeat button. After all that thinking my mind was so wrapped up in the deep while the song was playing, that's a no-no in the dancing world. It's not about the thought they said... It was about the movements that you make to capture the crowd and let them think you're feeling what you are doing. Hmmm what a shame.

I let the music take over me once again and let my thoughts scurry away.

1

2

3

'' Flash ''

I whipped my head towards the window to see a bright light flashing again

End of Chapter 7

Took a while didn't it? Hehehe sorry lady babies 3

Thank you to all who reviewed much love to you guys

Marie-Free

.3386

Aipom4

Kazuma x Ayano

And lots of other guest XD

'' Lady out ''


End file.
